The Bad Friday
by Pensil Awesome
Summary: hari jumat adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa Hetalia gakuen, Bagaimana kalau terjadi sebaliknya?  mind to review?


**A/N:** Akhirnya, bisa juga saya buat fict lagi. Hohohoho… Bertemu lagi dengan fict saya yang gaje ini, dan seperti biasa membuat fict cuma dikasih waktu satu hari +,+ dan ide dari fict ini juga barusan dapetnya. Dan fict kali ini saya tetap memakai nama Negara, maklum penyakit mager saya kumat #ditabokfryingpan Oke, segitu dulu curcol saya kali ini, **Happy reading all ^^**

**The Bad Friday**

**Genre: **Humor

**Rated: **K+ or T maybe (?)

**Disclaimer: **mau sampai saya sujud-sujud dan nangis bombay juga Hetalia tetap aja punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Himaruya-sensei sketch Indonesia ulang ya, masa' Indonesia kayak sule versi cewek? ;A;

**Warning: **OC maleIndo, OC maleMalay, OOC, Gakuen Hetalia style, sho-ai bertebaran, gaje, abal, alur kecepatan.** Don't like, Don't read!**

Hari Jumat. Salah satu hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh siswa Gakuen Hetalia. Mengapa seperti itu? Kan hari Jumat pelajarannya paling sedikit dan hari Sabtu udah libur. Menyenangkan bukan? Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari Jumat tersial yang dilalui oleh seluruh siswa di sekolah itu.

Entah darimana sang Kepala sekolah mempunyai ide mengadakan program Jumat bersih dan Jumat sehat menjadi kegiatan wajib di hari Jumat. Kenapa gak digabung jadi Jumat berseri-seri ya? #ditendang kepsek biar gak ribet buat nyebutin satu-satu. Dan program itu disetujui oleh Ketua OSIS Hetalia Gakuen dengan berat hati. Karena dengan adanya program terkutuk itu, berkuranglah waktu milik England untuk berduaan dengan semenya, America. Sungguh sial nasibnya #dijejelscone

Hari itu dimulai dengan Jumat sehat. Maksudnya semua siswa diwajibkan mengikuti senam aerobic. Jangan berani bolos di kegiatan ini, kalau tak mau disuruh membersihkan toilet sekolah selama seminggu. Lumayan untuk menghemat biaya cleaning service kan? Kegiatan ini dimulai pukul 6 pagi. Berbekal baju olahraga dan kantuk yang masih tersisa seusai tidur, para siswa mulai berkumpul di lapangan sekolah. Kondisi yang tak mengenakkan pun terlihat di lapangan itu. Italy yang masih memeluk gulingnya, America yang masih menggigit-gigit bantalnya yang berbentuk Hamburger, mungkin jiwanya masih di alam mimpi. Canada yang berjalan sambil tidur dengan memeluk Kumajirou, sampai-sampai Prussia mimisan dengan tak elit karena melihat wajah imut Canada.

"Huah… masa' aku yang awesome ini disuruh ikut senam yang tak pantas bagiku yang awesome ini?" ujar Prussia

"Oi asem, mending kayak gini, emang kau mau dihukum bersihin toilet sekolah selama seminggu,git ?" ujar England

"Gara-gara kamu juga sih. Bukannya kamu gak setuju dengan program sialan ini? Kau kan ketua OSIS, bela teman-temanmu dong…" ujar Prussia tanpa memperhatikan England.

"Ini udah ketentuan, git. Sebetulnya aku juga tak setuju… Tapi yah apa boleh buat. Udah takdir mungkin." Ujar England pasrah. Sebetulnya ia tak mau menandatangani. Tapi karena diancam kepsek entar gak naik kelas, dia pasrah dan menandatangani proposal kegiatan sialan itu.

"Ya udah kita demo aja di kantornya kepsek, ya nggak?" ucap Prussia dengan nekatnya.

"Terserah kau aja, aku tak ikut-ikutan. Aku gak mau kalau gak naik kelas." Ujar England.

"Eh, sampai gak naik kelas juga?" timpal America

"Ya, mending kita ikuti program sialan ini dengan baik, itu kalau kalian mau naik kelas." Ujar England

"Ba-baiklah…" ujar semua siswa dengan pasrah

Akhirnya semua siswa mulai berbaris sesuai dengan kelasnya masing-masing. Biasanya yang menjadi instruktur senamnya adalah salah seorang dari para siswa. Setiap siswa diberi giliran untuk menjadi instruktur senamnya.

"Iggy, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang jadi instruktur senam kali ini?" tanya America pada England.

"Itu bukan urusanku, Hamburger-shit!" ujar England

"Oh, my UK-e kau sebenarnya tahu kan, my UK-e." rayu America

"Heh, udah kubilangin jangan nyama-nyamain aku dengan UK-e, namaku UK tahu." Ujar England

"Tapi bukankah kau memang my UK-e" ujar America dengan jurus puppy eyes legendarisnya.

"U-ukh.. baiklah. Yang menjadi instruktur kali ini itu-" ujar England, namun ucapan England terpotong oleh kedatangan Germany yang akan menjadi Instruktur senam kali ini.

Semua siswa menoleh ke arah Germany. Bagi mereka sepertinya senam kali ini bakal jadi senam terkejam untuk kali ini. Mau tak mau mereka harus mengikuti senam terkutuk itu.

"Baiklah, karena aku yang jadi instrukturnya kali ini aku tak akan main-main. Yang tidak gerak, akan kusumpal dengan wrust punyaku ini." Ujar Germany tegas dan sukses mengancam semua siswa (kecuali Russia)

Senam tersebut diawali dengan lagu-lagu yang tak elit sama sekali. Untuk gerakan pemanasan terdengarlah lagu…

'**Suuusis… wowowowo… Suusis… Su-ami sieun istri'**

"Heh, lagu tak elit macam apa ini… Ini lagu punyamu kan, Indonesia?" ujar Prussia dan langsung dipukul dengan bambu runcing milik Indonesia.

"Sekali lagi ngomong lagu tak elit, kusantet kau." Ancam Indonesia yang cukup membuat para siswa membungkam mulut mereka masing-masing.

Setelah gerakan pemanasan selesai, di lanjutkan dengan gerakan inti. Ditengah-tengah senam berlangsung, Italy pun pingsan karena fisiknya sudah tidak kuat. Dengan sigap Germany menghampiri tempay Italy dan menggendongnya menuju UKS dengan bridal Style.

"Tampang boleh kayak tentara, tapi kalau ukenya pingsan paniknya setengah mati. Seme yang perhatian dengan ukenya." cibir Indonasia sambil memotret adegan tersebut (A/N: disini Indonesia seorang fudanshi.) dan foto itu langsung dibagikan ke Hungary dan Japan.

Dan akhirnya instruktur diambil alih oleh America. Lagi-lagi lagu yang keluar adalah **KEONG RACUN**. Dan kini giliran England yang pingsan dan America segera menggendongnya menuju UKS dengan bridal style tentunya. Berbahagialah kalian para fujoshi dan fudanshi sekalian.

Untuk gerakan pendinginan, diambil alih oleh Prussia. Dan dengan ke-aseman-nya sukses membuat para siswa tepar. Tapi Prussia hanya menggendong kekasihnya, Canada yang udah tepar duluan ke UKS.

Dan kegiatan senam atau Jumat sehat itu pun berakhir dengan sangat tidak elit. Dan sebenarnya penderitaan mereka belum berakhir. Masih ada kegiatan Jumat bersih dan Jumat hijau, Bukan? Di kegiatan inilah penderitaan mereka dimulai.

Setelah istirahat 15 menit, para siswa Hetalia Gakuen kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Program Jumat bersih akan segera dimulai. Program sialan ini akan dilaksanakan di kelas dan di lapangan sekolah. Para siswa segera membersihkan kelas mereka masing-masing seperti menyapu, mengepel lantai, membersihkan kaca, dan segudang pekerjaan sialan lainnya. Mari kita lihat kondisi masing-masing.

**~European class side~**

Ya mungkin kelas ini bakal jadi kelas terusuh kalo disuruh kerja bakti. Banyak mengeluhnya.

"masa' orang awesome macam diriku disuruh membersihkan meja gini. Emang pembantu?" gerutu Prussia sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Mengeluh ya nggak-nggak lagi gue dor elu." ancam Switzerland sambil menodongkan senapannya

"Onii-sama, tenanglah…" ujar Liechtenstein menenangkan kakaknya itu

"Bisa-bisanya Liechtenstein punya kakak galak macam Switzerland." Timpal Austria sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala teman-temannya yang lain.

Para anggota kelas eropa mulai membersihkan kelas mereka dengan damai. Tentu saja, karena terlalu banyak ancaman di kelas itu. Apalagi ancaman akan bersatu dengan Russia, tentu mereka lebih baik bekerja.

**~Asian Class side~**

Beruntunglah kelas ini tak ada kerusuhan tingkat tinggi. Semuanya bekerja dengan baik. Apalagi Japan yang memang pekerja keras. Cuma ada aja sih yang memang pemalas, macam Indonesia. Tapi setelah dapat ancaman bakal ditusuk Japan dengan katananya, jadilah Indonesia mendadak rajin. Sampai pekerjaan mereka berakhir dengan damai.

"Uaah… selesai juga, apa kelas Eropa udah selesai. Pingin pinjem doujin-doujinnya Hungary." Ujar Taiwan sambil berjalan menuju kelas Eropa.

"Ah.. aku ikut, Taiwan, sekalian mau ngambil titipan foto skandal para pemain sepak bola yang paling baru sama si kepala tulip itu." Sela Indonesia sambil mengikuti Taiwan dari belakang.

Dan acara membersihkan kelas Asia berakhir dengan tenang.

**~American and African Class side~**

Sebetulnya kelas ini tenang-tenang saja, asalkan tak ada kerusuhan yang dibuat America.

"yuu-huu… dengan adanya HERO sepertiku disini pasti cepat selesai tugas kita…" ujar America dengan sok heronya.

"Aku tak percaya dengan ucapanmu itu, yang ada tambah kacau jadinya." Ujar Cuba yang langsung disambut anggukan dari teman-temannya.

Alhasil, kelas itu membersihkan kelasnya tanpa bantuan America yang sudah pundung di pojokan sambil makan Hamburgernya.

Yap, acara bersih-bersih kelasnya sudah selesai. Sekarang giliran bersih-bersih lapangan sekolah serta menanam berbagai macam tanaman di sekeliling Berem sekolah. Untuk para siswa laki-laki ditugaskan untuk menyapu daun-daun kering yang ada di lapangan sekolah, mencabuti rumput liar, serta membakar sampah-sampah daun kering itu. Sedngkan para siswa perempuan mendapat tugas untuk menanam tanaman di sekeliling berem sekolah.

Mari kita lihat para siswa laki-lakinya…

"Haaah… Mau kepsek kita ini apa sih? Emang kita tukang kebun apa? Disuruh nyabut rumput segala. Tanpa upah lagi." Gerutu Prussia (lagi?)

"Beginilah nasib kita jadi laki-laki, tugas segunung Jaya Wijaya pun dibebankan pada anak laki-laki, aru" ujar China sambil mencabut Rumput satu persatu.

"Apa kau kelelahan kelelahan, China? Mau kubantu, da?" ujar Russia ramah.

"E-err… Tidak usah, terima kasih tawarannya. Aku masih sanggup, aru." Ujar China menolak tawaran Russia dengan sehalus mungkin.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa bilang padaku, da~" ujar Russia sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

Namun ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama. Ketika para pria tersebut mulai membakar sampah-sampah daun yang telah terkumpul. Dengan modal korek api milik Netherlands dan kipas anyaman bambu milik Indonesia, mereka mulai membakar sampah dan mengipasinya perlahan. Sehingga terbentuklah gumpalan asap dan abu yang tak kalah tebal dengan gumpalan awan panas di Gunung Merapi. Gumpalan abu itu tersebar diseluruh lapangan sekolah. Dan asapnya mengganggu para siswa wanita yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Hungary yang sedang menanam bunga walisoka pun langsung menghampiri tempat pembakaran dan memanaskan Frying pan milikknya untuk memukul para siswa pria satu persatu. Dan UKS sekolah pun mulai kewalahan menangani siswa-siswa pria akibat perbuatan Hungary.

Dalam hati nurani yang paling dalam, para pria membuat catatan batin yaitu jangan pernah membuat seorang Hungary marah, jika tak ingin menerima akibatnya.

Akhirnya berbagai rangkaian program sialan itu berakhir dengan kacau dan tidak elit. Para siswa di Hetalia Gakuen sepakat jika hari itu memang hari Jumat tersial dan terkacau bagi mereka.

***OWARI* (dengan gajenya)**

**End Note :** Huaah…. Selesai juga rupanya. Sebetulnya cerita ini diambil dari pengalaman saya di sekolah. Masa' kerja bakti nyabut rumput, nyapu lapangan, sama membakar sampah? Gak elit banget. Mungkin untuk Fict saya yang Hetalia talkshow bakal update lama. Mana sebentar lagi saya ada ujian semester. Sekitar tanggal 8-14 Desember nanti. Padahal tanggal 12 desember nanti saya mau publish fict lagi. Karena hari itu juga hari ultah saya #dilemparsandal. Dan Lagu-lagu senam yang dipakai di fict ini juga lagu-lagu senam di sekolah saya minggu kemarin. Sekian curcol tak bermutu saya kali ini. Review dan kritiknya ya. Kritik bagi saya tidak apa-apa asal jangan Flame ya… #plak. **Review, Please?** ^^


End file.
